Broken Angel
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Castiel x oc/reader. Castiel ends up breaking a leg and unable to heal it. Will he tolerate the pain with the women who's both the cause and cure?


**A/N: in this story the 'lady/women/female' has no exact physical details about her, so, people like me can imagine we are that lady. ;)**

**Warnings: no major ones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castiel, Sam, Dean, or Grabriel. **

~XxX~

Castiel walked alone down the town street, knowing if he just flew everywhere, his legs would get weaker. And if he had to be honest, he rather liked it. The garlands of flowers over the lampposts, signs for a parade (the reason those flower garlands were there), job offerings, lost dogs and whatever else would peak human interest. There were no supernatural beings beside himself that he could sense, nothing which would require an angel at the moment. He was using this as a time to relax from his angelic duties.

His feet skimmed over the sidewalk, his blue eyes taking in the scenery. His tan trench coat was on his arm for once, he decided the water was pleasant enough. It was mostly mimicking others who were shedding various coats and sweaters as the sun came higher up. It was humid, warm, and he wondered if he should put his vessel in some cooler clothes. He decided against it.

"Hey, come on, kitty~ Come here~"

Castiel looked down to see someone on their knees, their long hair pinned back. They were trying to get a kitten who was up on a rooftop, not wanting to come down. The person, a female, looked rather displeased at this.

"Kitty~ I'll catch you. Please."

Castiel tilted his head slightly, already knowing humans couldn't communicate to animals. Nor could angels, for that matter. So why was this lady trying to do that? It must be some human social norm, he thought. One he'd never understand, one best to ignore.

He staid and watched though, observing and learning. The lady didn't notice him.

"Kitty~ please~ You're owner feel really sad without you. She's crying."

It didn't Castiel long to find out the lady simply could not reach the cat and it simply was not coming down. It also didn't take long for the want for him to help her to settle in. He was, after all, an angel. Perhaps saving kittens weren't on his assigned duties list, but helping humans was.

Castiel stepped into an alleyway nobody would see him, and with a small flap of his wings, he was perching on the rooftop. He slowly stood up and walked towards the kitten. The lady stopped talking, eyes shocked and focused on him.

"Kitty,"

He tried to mimic what the lady had done, but it sounded much gruffer in his voice. He eventually scooped the kitten up, feeling it scratch at his face. He stepped backwards to escape it as his feet went against cracked tiles. He fell.

If he was not being watched, he would have used his wings. Unfortunately, a human was watching. Fortunately, he could heal himself after. His hit to the ground was not graceful in the least, rather crashing into the pavement and hissing as the pain travelled through his legs and up his lower back. If he was human, his leg would have been broken. He ignored it as he offered the kitten up to the lady, as he was still half sprawled out on the ground. Behind his innocent eyes he decided that was the best thing to do.

"Are you okay?"

However, he did not expect such an interest to be taken into him. He watched the lady sit quickly at his side, looking him over and then staring into his eyes. He stared back, even further confused.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere in my lower body."

That wasn't a lie, as he couldn't lie. The pain even was creeping up his spine. And it hurt. A lot. He wasn't used to that much pain, able to usually heal himself. And when he couldn't, as with carving an angel banishing sigil into his flesh, he could heal the injury below the surface. It had dulled the pain down to the same as deep paper-cut.

Now, it burned and made his breathing fall deeper. It surprised him. His breathing was something his vessel did for its own consciousness. He never really needed it, in some ways, while he inhabited a vessel. So when he felt his heart pump faster and his lungs move a quicker rate, he pressed a hand to it.

"Should I take you to a doctors?"

Castiel shook his head, he was the best doctor in terms of healing his own wounds. He simply needed the lady gone. Not an easy task, considering she was pouring over him with attention.

"I can't just leave you here."

"I'll be fine. You should return the kitten to its owner. So she stops crying."

"I can't leave you-"

One look of his bright blue eyes made the lady change her mind. Castiel silently had to thank Sam for admitting to him that the 'puppy dog look' was rather affective on humans. On the opposite gender, especially more.

"I'll be right back."

The lady ran off as quickly as she could and Castiel placed a hand on his lower back. The pain vanished and he very slowly worked on the vessel. It was difficult to tell what he had to fix, and where the exact injuries were. He was trying to work on the last injury, the broken bone, before realizing the swelling was making it rather difficult. That and the pain. Another hiss left his lips in an almost feral way.

"It looks broken. You shouldn't touch it."

Castiel looked up at the women and realized he should have flown away before healing himself. The women looked at his leg and gingerly touched it. It's safe to say Castiel's pain tolerance to such injuries while not in battle were rather low. He whimpered like a stray dog, feeling the warm hand raise his pant leg up.

It was inspected by the women and Castiel looked at it to. He also didn't know much about the injuries themselves. All was needed was a touch from him, and the body seemed to know how to direct itself to heal said injury. Like it always had the ability, but it had to be activated by an angel's touch. A human's touch is far from an angel's touch.

His fingers gripped helplessly into the ground, eyes squeezed shut. He raised his unhurt leg, his left one, so his foot was against the ground, folded at the knee. If he had his wings out, they'd have tensed and then lay flat on the ground.

He leaned back on his forearms, trying to maintain a steady breathing rate. He then looked at the women, who was no longer touching his wound. A bead of sweat dripped down forehead, his chest heaved, and pain climbed up his leg like a poisonous vine.

"If it's that bad, I should take you to a hospital-"

"I'd rather not."

Castiel knew from experience that you needed a healthcare or identification. He had neither on him. Nor would he even be able to give them a last name. He'd have to heal it himself.

"Then let me take you to my place. I'll be able to set it there."

The lady offered him her arm and Castiel gingerly took it. He shifted his weight to his left leg and stood up. He then placed his right foot down. Something slide with a feeling of high discomfort, and it gas out on him. He tumbled downwards, half falling, on the women, half landing on his left knee. That force made more pain arrive, and he softly traced a hand over the knee. The pain was gone.

This time, he allowed the women to help him balance his weight, and he kept his right leg up. He reminded himself of an injured dog limping to help. His arm was around the women's neck, her arm around his waist.

"The girl, who owns the cat, she says thank you."

"It was nothing."

"It cost you a broken leg."

Castiel didn't respond, and would have normally just repeated the first line. A broken leg was fixable. Usually. Without human observations. So he supposed in this case, it was something.

"I live two streets down. Think you can handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Limping there."

"Oh, then yes I can. I've dealt with worse."

"The way you whimper, I doubt it."

Castiel once more didn't respond, doing some odd shuffling and hopping mix to move his body. On the next street, nobody was around, and he used little flaps of his wings here and there to help him.

Steps were a hardship, and he put most of his weight on the railing and the women to hop. If he didn't have his wings, we was sure he'd fall and break his other leg. He waited patiently for her to unlock and open the door, and lead him inside.

The house was one floor with an open concept. He felt pleased there wasn't another stair case to climb. The women led him to the living room and onto the couch. She made him lie down to which Castiel followed her prompts. When he was on his back he felt her remove his shoes and then roll up his right pant leg.

"I could take them off."

Castiel couldn't see what caused the women to blush at his suggestion. She stuttered slightly then went quickly into another room. Castiel watched her open a freezer then pull out something. She came back to him with a bag of ice which she placed softly on his leg.

He whimpered again, wincing and using all his willpower not to snap his fingers and he'd be gone. Or better yet, she'd be gone so he could heal himself without moving his leg.

He watched the women open the bag the place a single ice cube on his leg. He shivered slightly from the cold and watched it slide off his leg. His head tilted to follow the path.

"You should get some rest and go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"Trust me. It'll be a lot better by the time you wake up."

Castiel slowly lowered his head onto the couch and closed his eyes. As an angel he didn't need sleep and he was confused at her instructions already. So he simply controlled his breathing and slowed it down. When he heard her question him softly to see if he was asleep, he didn't respond. She took it that he was asleep.

Castiel felt hands on his leg and he tried hard to contain his flinching. He was supposed to be asleep. All of a sudden, his leg was pushed against in opposite direction. The bone was now in proper place, but not leaving behind a very hurt angel, scream caught in his throat, eyes wide. Castiel then draped an arm over his eyes and let each breath push past heavily through his now parched lips. That was pure torture.

"Don't worry, that was the worst part. Everything that happens next can't possibly be as bad as that."

Castiel felt a hand run through his hair and he slowly lowered his arm. His eyes were wet with tears and the women tenderly placed more ice on his leg. Castiel didn't dare move it as the women left and came back with two pills in her hand. She offered them to Castiel with a bottle of water.

"Painkillers. They should help."

Castiel placed the pills in his mouth, wincing at the horrible flavour as he chewed them.

"You're supposed to swallow them. Here,"

Castie accepted the water and took a large gulp, making sure all of that disgusting taste was out of his mouth. When he placed it down he gave a small yawn. His eyes opened wide at the sound and the women laughed lightly.

"Looks like your body is telling you go back to sleep. You should."

Castiel covered his mouth with his hand as he rolled on his side, careful not to move his leg. Perhaps the pain was taking a toll on his body. That and the painkillers, his first drug, medical or not, made him fall asleep for the first time in centuries. He fell into R.E.M. sleep rather quickly, the last touch he felt was the one of the women's fingers stroking his hair from his forehead.

~XxX~

When Castiel woke up, he wasn't sure where he was for a few moments. When he remembered he tried to sit up. Once he did he looked around and wondered where the women was. He saw in her the kitchen, pouring something onto a pan on the stove. He then looked down to see his leg was bandaged up with an ice pack over it. He pulled it off and swung his leg around. He gave a muffled hiss as the pain shot up his rather numb feeling leg.

"Don't move."

Castiel felt the women come to his side then place the leg back on the couch. She then left again to finish cooking. Castiel stayed quiet, watching her and trying to figure out why she helped him so much. Perhaps just good will. But from his time with Sam and Dean, that was hardly ever the case. Still, as an angel, he liked to give people the benefit of doubt.

The women placed a plate of crêpes on the table next to the couch and softly smiled at him.

"You should eat some. You're leg is properly set, but if you move it, it'll be misplaced again. So for today, I don't want you to move too much off that couch."

Castiel nodded and shifted his upper body so he could reach the plate of food. He rested the plate on his lap as he cut himself a piece. It was delicious and he told her so.

"Glad you like it... So, can I know your name yet?"

"Castiel,"

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. That's a pretty name, I don't think I've heard it before. So, where do you live?"

"Not around here."

"Oh? Then what do you do as your job?"

"I'm an angel. So I live in heaven."

Castiel hardly spoke the last line when the women suddenly placed a hand on his head.

"You poor thing, you hit your head when you fell, didn't you? And I gave you painkillers. I should have checked."

Castiel felt the women search for a bump and he innocently took another bite of the food. He wasn't sure she believed him, though nobody really did. Even Dean and Sam, monster hunters who met new species each day that would freak anybody out, doubted Castiel was truly an angel at first. It was no wonder she thought he was mentally impaired. Although, why couldn't a human simply believe he was an angel?

"So, Castiel, have any family?"

"I have many brothers and sisters in heaven."

"...Any on Earth?"

"One. But he's being a trickster at the moment."

"...Friends?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Castiel felt a cellphone placed in his hands and he turned it around in confusion. He knew how to use one, but why would he need one?

"Text your friends so they can pick you up later. Okay?"

Castiel nodded and opened up a new message.

To: Dean Winchester,

I broke my leg,

~Castiel.

To: Castiel,

Then heal it,

~Dean

To: Dean Winchester,

I was told to ask you to pick me up,

~Castiel.

To: Castiel,

Can't you fly with a broken leg?

~Dean

To: Castiel,

We'll pick you up, ignore this idiot. Just give me the address.

~Sam.

Castiel looked up at the women then sheepishly passed her the phone.

"Could you text the address?"

The women nodded and did as asked, Castiel sitting back and continuing to eat. He didn't honestly know what state he was in. He simply flew to a nice looking area for a walk, and walked. He heard the women put the phone down then stand up.

"So, anything you need to keep occupied? A book, movie?"

"A book would be nice."

"Alright... I don't have a bible though. In case religious books are standard angel reading."

Castiel gave a small shrug, he already read that, and besides, he already knew it all. He had lived through it. The women left to get the book and he looked at his leg. He placed a hand on it, wincing, but nothing happened. Must have been too many bandages between his hand and the flesh of his vessel. If he was human, he would have facepalmed. Though he wouldn't dare now. In case Gabriel was around.

"I brought a few. Chose which ever."

Castiel picked the first up from the stack on the table and glanced it over. A mystery. It would suffice.

"I should say thank you, for helping me. Nobody has helped me with an injury before."

"Happy to help. You did get my little cousin her kitten back. I would have probably ended up climbing up the roof myself. She's rather... persistent with what she wants."

So maybe Castiel did act as a guardian angel and do the proper thing. He looked a little more relaxed at the thought. A vacation well worth it.

~XxX~

Castiel was still laying on the couch the following evening. He had moved to the third book in the stack, his expression one of complete confusion as he went over certain, more 'adult' scenes, of romance. The women merely gave a soft laugh and called him cute. Castiel tilted his head at the notion, but the women merely shook her head and with a smile went back to her own reading.

They kept such a routine up until Castiel heard a voice. It was a prayer, on this case, a rather loud shout out. Dean. Again.

"Not now,"

He mumbled the words underneath his breath, not wanting to disturb the women beside him on a chair. As it got even more persistent, a constant call for him, he couldn't easily ignore it.

"Dean, please stop talking."

This was said in a regular, if not louder than usual tone. The women looked up at him then checked his head for another bump.

"I did not hit my head. It's simply my friend talking to me in my head."

"Hmm, just making sure."

Castiel had the sinking feeling this women was thinking him to be more and more crazy.

~XxX~

A few hours later there was a knock on the door and the women got up to answer it. She saw Dean and Sam, Dean already leaning on the doorway then smiling at her.

"So, are you single-"

He was cut off by Sam elbowing him.

"We're looking for our friend, Jimmy Novak?"

"Jimmy? About this tall," A hand raised to Castiel's height, "and always looking confused? Super cute?"

Sam gave a nod.

"That's him. Can we pick him up?"

"Sure. Let me go get him."

The women stepped back a few steps before Dean took a step inside, hand near his gun.

"And what are you?"

"My name is-"

"I said what."

The women crossed her arms at Dean's tone then glared at him.

"A human. Which means I deserve a little respect, racist-"

"That's not what he meant. It's a long story."

The women merely rolled her eyes and went into the living room where Castiel was. Sam and Dean followed.

"Hey, Castiel~ Are these your friends?"

Dean watched the women get all cutesy around Castiel and he sighed. How did the angel- who was under 'angel restrictions' for romance- always get more action then him? Castiel was a virgin to!

Castiel looked up at Dean and Sam then nodded. He placed the book down then swung his leg around. Putting on a brave face he managed to stand on his unharmed leg.

"So, I think you should get this angel to the hospital."

"That bad?"

Sam looked at Castiel's leg as Dean gapped. How did she know he was an angel?

"Yup, must have hit his head pretty hard to. Well, if you didn't hit your head, I would have kissed you, Catiel."

"But I didn't hit my head. And I am an angel."

"If that's really the case, then come back anytime."

The women gave a soft chuckle as she ruffled Castiel's hair.

"Do I get that kiss if I do?"

"Definitely."

Castiel hobbled towards Dean who wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulder to keep him up. Together, they all went to the front door. Castiel glanced back at the women and gave a small wave goodbye.

"I had fun. When can I come back to collect my kiss?"

"Anytime, Castiel. The sooner the better."

Castiel gave a small smile, a shy yet very cute one, as he started hopping towards Dean's impala. As the door closed Dean gave a low whistle.

"Hey, Sam, come break my leg. I want to see how many women I pick up."

"Gladly. And I hope it hurts."

Castiel meanwhile peeled off the bandages and healed his leg. He then tested it out and looked back at the house.

"Am I allowed to collect my kiss now?"

Castiel didn't understand when Dean pushed him into the car and looked rather rejected when they drove off. All he could do is look back at the house and decide, yes, he would collect that kiss. It was only polite, and that was social norm. And Sam and Dean did tell him to follow social norm. But it brought him a rather special delight, to. But he supposed he'd keep that to himself. Dean truly did look capable of chocking him at any time. Oh well, it was all worth the pain.


End file.
